Project Summary: Neurotoxicological evaluation of new compounds intended for human use or of potential human exposure is mandated by international regulatory bodies and largely relies on lethality testing in higher-order vertebrate animals. High screening costs, long experimental times, and legislative requirements to reduce dependence on animal testing have led many industries to search for alternative technologies. In vitro toxicology testing uses isolated cells or monotypic cell culture and can only provide limited insight since these models lack biologically relevant intact multi-typic cellular network structures. While both technologies have been augmented by in silico technologies, there is still a non-trivial gap between what can be learned and translated from simple, fast, inexpensive in vitro methods versus longer, complex, and costly in vivo studies in higher order animals. Newormics? approach to filling this gap is to enable in vivo neurotoxicological assessment in Caenorhabditis elegans, an accepted alternative invertebrate model organism, by developing neuron-specific toxicity assays, delivered via a proprietary high-density, large-scale microfluidic immobilization device for high-content, high throughput analysis. Building on advances made during Phase I and important market learnings from participation in the NIH I-Corps program, Phase II proposes several new elements of innovation to achieve our goals in 3 specific aims. In Aim 1, we will convert our first-generation microfluidic device to a high-density (384- well) vivoChip with improved microfabrication technologies, incorporate on-chip culture for transfer-less exposure and testing, and integrate automation for chip loading, imaging, and analysis. These measures will significantly increase test scale (from 80 compounds per chip to 280) and lower the consumable and labor costs per test. In Aim 2, building on our dopaminergic neurotox assay from Phase I, we will develop four neurotox assays with brightly fluorescently labeled dopaminergic, serotonergic, GABAergic, and cholinergic neurons providing the unprecedented ability to assess subtle phenotypic effects of chemicals on individual intact, functional neurons. To achieve real-time image processing, multi-parameter phenotyping, and managing the terabytes of image data generated per test, we will build a computational platform empowered by a graphic user interface. This platform will be used for image compilation, user-annotated phenotype definition and scoring, and automated report generation with appropriate statistical analysis. In Aim 3, with our industry partners, we will validate our platform and assays using reference chemicals. As more chemicals are tested, we will build a database which can be further mined. The outcome of this work will enable many industries to reduce lethal animal testing and get safer industrial and personal consumer products to market faster for economic benefit, reaching regulatory compliance for reduced animal use, and improved healthcare for neurological diseases.